


Parting of the Ways

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Het, Light Angst, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Parting of the Ways

Opening the door, Harry paused when he realised Astoria was still there. Draco has his arms wrapped around her, chin resting on the top of her head.

Draco looked toward him but didn't say anything so Harry stepped back out into the corridor, contemplating whether he should go pick up some curry for dinner or just linger aimlessly outside the man's door.

Before he could decide, Astoria walked past, eyes red but head held high.

Draco stood in the doorway, looking exhausted. 

"Want me to pick up something?" Harry asked, walking inside. 

Draco just shook his head. "Just want you."


End file.
